1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and an apparatus which holds structural members used in the construction of model buildings, towers, bridges and other structures during assembly. More particularly, it is concerned with a system which facilitates construction of three-dimensional model structures by holding the structural members in alignment during alignment, assembly and bonding by using a perforated base which removably receives retainers in recesses in the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Educators have found that students enjoy learning about science and technology by hands-on experience. One area where such learning techniques have enjoyed considerable success is in the construction of model structures. Allowing students to design, construct and test the performance of model structures such as buildings, towers, bridges and the like promote creativity, problem-solving, and understanding of physics and mathematics. Such structures are often constructed in the course of competitions, such as the SCIENCE OLYMPIAD® competition, which further promotes student interest and set forth design and testing parameters.
Such model structures are typically constructed from structural members which must be cut and joined together. Some of the materials used for the structural members are of wood such as balsa or basswood strips, but the model structures may also be fabricated from synthetic resin strips such as straws, and also metal rods which are joined by soldering, brazing or the like. The structural members must be measured, cut to size, and joined, and in that regard they must be held in place while glue or other adhesive is applied, or other fusing or joining in the case of synthetic resin or metal members is performed. Construction on tabletop surfaces using a person's hands to hold the materials is difficult and time consuming. One system which has been used for wood construction is a foam board where the board receives push pins which straddle the wood members to hold them in place during gluing and drying. Further, the foam boards are slidably carried in a storage carrier, such as a Pitsco™ Construction Caddy™, whereby the foam board may be removed while the glue dries and another foam board is substituted.
The model structural members, and the resulting structures, are somewhat fragile. As opposed to full sized construction, even modest applications of force by hand are sufficient to snap or bend many structural members. Thus, a system used for holding the components in position should avoid penetration of the members which further weakens them, and the use of large clamps or vises as are typically used in construction of full-sized structures is entirely unsuitable for use in the rather delicate model structures. However, there has arisen a need for an improved system for holding structural members of model structures during construction which promotes greater consistency in construction and design without the application of excess forces such as those applied by most vises and clamps.